Mad Hatter: Next Prophecy
by Phoenixica24
Summary: A little daydream about Underland after Alice. Tarrant's love from his past, an Atlantian goddess whom he believed dead, is alive and trying to fulfill her own prophecy! Tarrant Hightopp/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Underland. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! Okay, just as a heads up this goes really off on a tangent-basically that's all this is. I mean, really, there's a lot of stuff I just created. Anything you recognize, though, I most likely do not own:( Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Tarrant's PoV:

Moonlight spilled over Underland, touching everything with silver. As a figure stepped out from the shadow of the balcony, his face almost seemed to glow silver. He was unnaturally pale, and his hair and eyes were definitely not normal. His hair was a bright, vibrant orange, and his eyes were a mesmerizing hazel/emerald color. His hat was black with a lighter design, and a pink, tattered ribbon wound around it. His hands were just as pale as his face, small, with long, slender fingers. He sighed.

_He was home, playing with his little sister and his brother in the gardens. "Tarrant!" his mother called softly. "Kila's here." he looked up expectantly, jumping and twisting away from the tiny strawberry-haired streak that was his best friend. She laughed._

_ "You're getting better." she said approvingly. "You'll be ready for the Jabberwocky. I know it!" she stood, relaxing. He followed suit, puzzled. Normally they play-fought for a while, but now she was serious. He stepped forward and hugged her gently. He'd grown up with her as practically another sister, and could tell she was troubled._

_ "What's wrong?" he whispered softly in her ear._

_ "Nothing..." she replied. He pulled back and looked at her sternly._

_ "Don't you dare pretend you're fine! I know you better than that, and you know it! What's happened?" he asked._

_ "My parents came." she whispered._

_ She'd been raised as an orphan in the Hightopps' mansion. Now her true parents were reclaiming her, and she was upset. It didn't take him long to realize she was leaving._

_ "When will you be back?" he asked, terrified at the thought of losing her._

_ "I won't." she replied quietly._

_ "But-"_

_ "I want to! They won't let me! They say I'm an Atlantian goddess, the Phoenix Princess, and that I have my own Destiny to fulfill. I have to catch up, and that means a lot of hard work, so I can't come back. Ever." she started crying. "Tarrant, I don't want to go! Hide me, save me! I want to stay here...with you." she looked up at him with those big amber eyes, pleading._

_ Tarrant had known her all their lives, and he had only seen her cry rarely. Never in personal pain. This scared him._

_ "We'll try." he promised. "I don't want to lose you, either." __She hugged him tightly. He caught her gaze as they pulled away, aware that she had to go __**now**__. He leaned in,..._

And he'd lost her for good. Years later, he'd realized he'd been in love-when they came back without her to hunt him down and tell him she'd failed. That she was dead and her world, her family, her people, were doomed. And that his world, home, and friends were next. The prophecy after the Alice was his. And he had to see it through, for Kila.

"Tarrant?" Mirana asked softly.

"Your Highness, there is something I must tell you." he turned.

"Very well."

"And the others." she nodded, knowing that he meant Chessur, Nivens, Thackery, and Mallymkum. _If only Alice were here..._

They were all gathered around in the White Queen's council chambers.

"What do you wish to tell us?" Mirana asked softly.

Tarrant looked around slowly, knowing full well he was about to betray an ancient, albeit dead, civilization, and his best friend-and only love of his life.

"You all thought the Jabberwocky was the worst...the only prophecy in Mirana's realm." they nodded, and he shook his head. "It's not."

There were startled gasps and exclamations all around. Chessur vanished, while Mirana tried desperately to calm everybody. "Let Tarrant explain!" she turned to him expectantly. "What do you mean? Surely there cannot be anything worse?"

"There is. There is a Dark Force dragging life from all lands except the Above. And even that is darkening, although not dying. We are next."

"How do you know this?" Mallymkum asked gently, clearly thinking this was something his mad mind had dreamed up. Little did she-or any of them know he'd been driven mad by his loss, and was now perfectly sane, as his chance to avenge her drew near.

"I had a friend...Kila, Kiladash, Phoenix Princess of the Atlantian gods, my family raised her as an orphan, and her sister and parents came to me just after Alice left. She is dead; she died trying to fulfill her prophecy and stop this from coming this far. Atlantis, the strongest of our worlds, has fallen, and we are next." he said quietly.

"You _WHAT?" _they shrieked in one voice.

**Please review and I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 1:Fail

**Hey, people! I'm on a roll here, so I'm still writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Fail:

"TARRANT!" Kila cried, screaming her heart out. She was watching her best friend-her only true love-die on a magic screen, and she was too far away, too weak, and too trapped to help. She sobbed brokenly. This couldn't be happening! Yet it was all a waste-she couldn't even see his face through her tears. How sad. She screamed again as pain racked her body, and she blacked out.

She awoke in the same prison she'd been trapped in for months. She had no idea how long, or how long she'd been unconscious. Something was nagging at her-something was wrong, she sensed. Wouldn't she feel empty and lost, if Tarrant really had died? And the spell-something was off about that, too. Something fake-and she realized if they broke her with that-that-_vision_, they could get whatever they wanted from her! So Tarrant could _possibly_ be still alive! She had to escape-go find him. He was the only one left who could help her-she couldn't succeed without him. She sat down to meditate, praying she wouldn't hit her head on the low ceiling, and scolding herself for wondering why she still prayed if she was a goddess. Things like that distracted her and made her head hurt, and she needed to focus.

_"Kila! Go!" she called to her twin sister. "Go safely!" she continued, still fighting, and, letting herself go limp, she allowed herself be captured so Kima could escape. They fell for it, believing she was Kima, and they would hold her hostage while her sister warned the White Queen, and hopefully got word to Tarrant._

Time to go. She gathered all the strength she'd been secretly storing deep within herself, the power of belief that came from those that believed in her, or believed in imagination, anyway. She melted the bars and twisted herself into a pretzel-no power there, just flexibility, she mused, dropping to the floor and standing. She projected an illusion in front of herself so no one could see the real her and would only see a high-ranking soldier patrolling the area. She was well aware her power was low, and she had little time.

Kila went straight to the room where they'd taken her at first-no one was awake at this ungodly_-turned godly-how ironic_-hour of the morning. She gathered her things, changed into her Phoenix Warrior outfit, grateful that her captors had mended and cleaned it for her. She leaped straight out the window, and, summoning and instantaneously using the last of her strength, pictured the White Queen's Castle in Underland, and let the longing to be there fill her heart and entire being as she wished. Moments later, she was gone, and no one the wiser. Until the Lord woke up just hours later, somehow knowing something was amiss...

**Hahahaha! I'm so evil, aren't I? Truth is, I have to get offline NOW or I'll be grounded and won't update tomorrow! Sorry for the short chapter, but I really have to go now! Hope you like-please review! Later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rectifications

**Heyy! Okay, I've been trying to get this down for a while, but kept getting calls/emails, so...finally! Sorry for the fancy title-I mean "fixing the mistake(fail)"**

Chapter Two: Rectifications:

_Blurring colors...swirling...falling...losing control...lost...lost Tarrant...again...no hope..._

Kila opened her eyes and had no idea where she was. At first. As the blackness in her vision faded away, she began to recognize the place she grew up in. Tarrant's home. Well, it was hard not to think of him...but this hadn't gotten her close enough to her destination, and now she had no power left. Which was strange...her power came from belief...and imagination...so why was it fading? She didn't even need to be worshipped, although that certainly helped. She shook her head. This was to be considered later. Now, she had to get to the White Queen's castle-she should've been there months ago!

She considered her options. She was a major goddess of music, water, fire, loyalty, dreams/imagination(like all of her kind), love, the sky, the earth, the sun, moon, stars, and many minorities depending on which civilization she relied on for the power. None except maybe sky and earth could help her now. She could always use dreams...and she had a plan.

Tarrant looked from face to face. They all stared blankly back at him like he'd just told them they were dead. Which he pretty much had. Mirana recovered first.

"Oh, Tarrant, I'm so sorry...you must miss her so much."

"That is why I will stay and fight." he said calmly.

"Tarrant...if this is as bad as you say-"

"It is."

"Then that may not be wise-"

"I don't care. I will stay. You can fight with me or save yourselves. Just don't try to change my mind." he was perfectly sane now, and cold. That scared them more than anything else. The Mad Hatter was never intentionally cold to any of them like this.

"Very well." Mirana said at last. "Let us go to the people and tell everyone to prepare for war."

Tarrant nodded his thanks at her.

_"You could stay here, you know. With us." he said softly, his green eyes sad and pleading._

_ "I can't. There are things I must do and see. I'll be back before you know it!" she promised._

_ "You won't remember." he was barely making any sound._

_ "Of course I will! How could I forget-" she broke off, remembering that, long ago, she had come here, and she had forgotten. She looked at him sadly. She had to go;couldn't he see that?_

_ He could. And they stood staring at each other as they dissolved to each other, and then she was gone. _

Alice woke up in her cabin aboard her father's company's ship that was taking her to China. She'd been so excited; but now all she wanted was to return to Underland, or Wonderland, as she still thought of it. She missed her Mad Hatter so much...he had become like a brother to her, and the White Queen, and that silly March Hare and his friend the White Rabbit! All she wanted was to go home...and she was shocked to find she'd actually thought of Underland as her true home. _You belong here_, she scolded herself, but couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

Below, in Underland, Kila felt an unexpected surge of strength. She smiled to herself; someone up there still believed! She added tracing this to her mental list of dreams to "visit". She had a feeling she was about to have a very busy, very sleepless night.

**Sorry for the short chapter again-the next ones will be longer! Please review!XD it means the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Sorry my chapters are continually short, this one's longer, and I'm really starting to get going with this story, so enjoy and review, please!**

Chapter Three:Dreams:

Kila settled herself comfortably in what had been her room growing up after bathing, changing, and eating. She wished she had time to sleep, as this was going to be exhausting enough as it was, but she couldn't afford to waste the precious little time she had on luxuries. She took a deep breath and focused...

_She opened her eyes and saw a blurry, indistinct room. She waited patiently, which was rare for her, and then the room came into clearer focus. The first thing she noticed was the hats. Hats and hat-making materials were everywhere! So Tarrant had fulfilled his dream of becoming a Hatter. Kila hoped fervently that the mercury hadn't damaged his systems too much-she needed him too badly!_

_ Next she noticed the man lying amidst the piles of half-completed hats on the desk-his bushy orange hair was literally everywhere, his skin was glowing, it was so pale, and his eyes moved incessantly under their lids as he muttered to himself._

_ "King, kill, kangaroo, ketchup, kite, Kila...My Kila...Alice, evil, laughter, rat, tear, reek, Kalamazoo, orange, eternal, love, erratic, caring, good, daring, girl, lovely, yes, silly, yellow, wings..."_

_ "Tarrant?" Kila asked softly, realizing then that the mercury had gone much deeper than his skin. It had penetrated his brain, and now his sanity was at stake!_

_ His head snapped up and his eyes opened. "Kila?" he whispered._

_ "I'm here." she said quietly, taking in his ever-changing eyes, now a brilliant green, his natural iris color._

_ "Kila!" he exclaimed. "But...Kima said you died...?"_

_ "It was a ploy. Listen carefully, I don't have much time. I'm on my way to the White Queen's castle, and I think I know what is happening. Wait there for me. Please trust me on this, Tarrant!" she begged. "Just wait, I know it's hard, but please...for me?"_

_ He listened silently, then, as she began to sob blindly, pleadingly, he finally spoke. "Oh, stop that! Do you honestly think I wouldn't wait? That I haven't been waiting for you since you left? What difference will a day or two more make?"_

_ "It may be more than that. Belief is fading fast, my power is almost gone. No time to catch up...unless..."_

_ "Unless what?"_

_ "Unless I give you my memories." she said softly._

_ "Can you do that?" he asked, perplexed._

_ "Would you believe any of it when you wake up?" she knew he wouldn't. It was over. She'd lost. Everything._

_ "I am awake, so of course!" he said confidently._

_ "No, you're not." she replied so that he could barely hear her._

_ "What?"_

_ "I can't stay-just know I'm on my way, go to the White Queen's castle and I'll meet you there." she said quickly. "I'll explain everything, I promise!"_

_ "I'm already in the White Queen's castle. Should I tell them?" he asked._

_ "Yes! Don't be afraid in your dreams-they're just my memories." she said quickly as she faded._

Kila opened her eyes just long enough to focus on her next objective: tracking the belief that fed her power and sending the Abovelander a dream of thanks. She let herself sink into that trance again...

_ This time she was on a ship. It was dark except for the moonlight spilling in the porthole. It landed on a slender young woman about nineteen or twenty. A bit old to be holding on to this sort of belief, Kila thought. The young woman stirred, then sat up. She looked around, then saw Kila._

_ "Who are you?" Kila asked softly._

_ "Alice Kingsleigh." the woman replied. "Who are you?"_

_ "I would rather not list all my names off, so in short, I am Princess of the Atlantian gods of Dreamworld. A good portion of my power comes from people Above, like you, believing in dreams and the impossible. I expected a child, though, not an adult. Why is it that your belief is strong where others are weak?"_

_ "Oh. I thought you came from Underland."_

_ "Underland is part of Dreamworld. I grew up there." Kila explained._

_ "Lucky." Alice replied._

_ "You aren't the same Alice who killed the Jabberwocky, are you?" Kila asked as inspiration struck her._

_ "Yes, I am, why?" Alice asked._

_ "Because Underland needs you again."_

_ "I can't go back...I wish I could. How is everyone?"_

_ "Worried, as far as I can tell. I haven't been there, but all of Dreamworld is in trouble. My world has fallen, and we were the strongest. Underland is next. I appeared to Tarrant in a dream-much like I am to you, now." Kila explained. "And you don't need to go back to help."_

_ "Then how..."_

_ "My power comes from your belief. I am Destined to save Dreamworld." Kila told her._

_ "So...I just belief?"_

_ "Strongly. Persuading others-children are easiest-to believe wouldn't hurt, either." Kila said lightly, her eyes sparkling._

_ "Strongly how?" Alice asked, intrigued. That was good._

_ "Imagine yourself anywhere you like. Write stories. Sing songs. Tell stories. Christmas is coming-that will help. People are always more likely to believe and hope and dare to dream around Christmastime." Kila explained._

_ "All of this will help you save Underland?" Alice asked._

_ "Yes. I am strong, but only if the Abovelanders believe in us. Everything is fading...the Dark Ones are getting stronger, and we must fight back. For that, we need their enemy-Belief. And lots of it." Kila said._

_ "I'll do my best." Alice promised._

_ "Show the Christmas spirit-give freely, sing carols, tell stories for the children, and believe. Others will be touched and follow your example, and all the while, Dreamworld will be getting stronger, as will its' Champion." Kila said with a wink. _

_ "Please, tell everyone I said 'hello' and hope to help any way I can."_

_ "I will, and I will tell you something. When you begin to die here, just call for me. Cry out, 'Phoenix, take me into my Dream," and I will come for you and take you to Dreamworld, if it still exists by then. Which either it will, or I will die fighting for it." Kila promised, fire burning in her eyes._

_ "Thank you." Alice whispered._

_ "Thank you. If we succeed, all of Dreamworld will owe you its' existence." Now get some rest, and don't forget this! I will try to keep in touch if I can." Kila promised again._

_ Alice closed her eyes, and they faded away from each other._

**Hope you like! Please review-I'll write faster if you do!; )**


	5. Chapter 4: Missing in Action

**Thanks so much for being patient-you can thank my wonderful new beta, Shona McEvoy, for this chapter! Shona, this is for you!**

**This is really just a filler chapter-it will move more in the next couple chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the movie or books.**

**Please review! It'll make me remember to update!**

Chapter Four: Missing in Action:

Tarrant opened his eyes to see his room in the White Queen's castle. After the strange and confusing dreams he'd had last night, it was nice to see something familiar, like home.

He considered his dreams for a moment, wondering if they were real. If they were, and they were possible, then Kila was alive and on her way here!

"Mirana!" he called, sprinting into the courtyard where the White Queen was discussing tactics with her other advisors. The ones who weren't mad. "Mirana!"

"Would you please excuse me for a moment?" she asked her companions, and they grumbled, but reluctantly drifted off.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to Tarrant expectantly. She knew he wouldn't interrupt without very good reason.

"Do you remember how I was talking about my old friend who-"

"Kila? Yes, why?" she interrupted calmly, clearly confused. "She's an Atlantian goddess, isn't she?"

"Yes. And she sent me a dream last night." shock spread over Mirana's face.

"But...I thought she-"

"It was a trick! And elaborate ploy that backfired, but she's alive, and knows what's happening, and she's on her way here!"

"How far is she?"

"She was at our old home last night."

"Then she should be here soon!" Mirana exclaimed. "She could be a great help! This is just the lucky break we needed! Thank you so much!" she cried happily, hurrying off to tell the others.

Hours passed. Tarrant found himself liking Time less and less as it dragged by. He kept close watch over the entrance to the White Castle, waiting for a familiar flash of red hair. Or any sign of his love. Nothing came. Eventually, Mirana came out.

"Either something went wrong, she's not coming, or..." she let it trail off.

"I dreamed it in my madness? Most likely." Tarrant sighed. But he had another dream that night, full of confusion, darkness and despair.

_ He was in a dark room with lots of luxurious furniture and heavily decorated in red and gold. A soft voice snarled into the darkness._

_ "I know you're here, Princess. Come to me and I promise not to hurt you."_

_ Tarrant could tell he was in one of Kila's dreams, and he could also tell that she was terrified-and hadn't intended to send him this dream. Was it possible she had lost control of her power? He had never heard her this terrified..._

_ "NO!" Kila yelped. "Keep your hands-" "AWAY!" an evil laugh filled the room. The dream was getting blurrier, and Tarrant was losing it. Could Kila hear him? **Kila!** He cried with his mind. **What is he trying to do to you?**_

_ **Tarrant?** She thought back, calming down instantly, sane enough to hold the connection. **How...?**_

_ **I don't know. Maybe because you were so scared...What is he trying to do?** He offered before repeating his question._

_ She shuddered. **Rape.** She waited to see if he understood. When rage filled his mind and he saw red, she added **I'm hiding.** _

_ **When I get-** the dream abruptly cut off. Now Tarrant was worried._

He sat straight up in bed, dressing quickly and racing to find the White Queen.

"Mirana!" he cried.

"Yes? Tarrant, stop, what are you-what's wrong?" she asked, bewildered by the look on his face.

"She's been kidnapped, goddess-napped, princess-napped, he's trying to rape her, she's so scared she lost control of her power, she's hiding, he'll find her, we have to do something!" he babbled, his madness returning.

"Where are they?" Mirana asked, furious at this treatment of a fellow female.

"In a room of all red-" Tarrant stopped, realizing what he just said. "The Red Queen's castle." he whispered.

"Make haste! Guards! Gather our forces-we march to Iracebeth's castle in the morning! Those that are not prepared wait and march when they are ready! Knight Aimen, see that nowhere is left unguarded-bring messengers, as you travel with us!" Mirana cried. She turned to Tarrant. "We go to rescue her. And no, you leave with us, in the morning. Go get some rest." she ordered gently, knowing that he would want to leave _now_, and that he was too exhausted to do so.


	6. Chapter 5: Pain and Rescue

Chapter Five: Pain and Rescue:

Kila came out of the corner fighting. But he was too strong! She didn't know who he was, only that he was a warrior of the dark side, he wanted her powers, she couldn't let him have her!

She bit, twisted, and kicked, jumping around the room, trying to run away. Panicking. He caught her and threw her on the bed. Tarrant's worried voice resounded in her mind. She forcefully blocked him out.

She continued thrashing until she managed to jump out the nearby window. She spread her wings and soared across the courtyard, the drugs he'd injected into her system only slowing her down slightly as adrenaline pounded through her.

Meanwhile, Tarrant slipped silently out of the White Queen's castle and quickly saddled a horse. Within minutes, he was a good ways down the road, going at a quick, steady pace. He knew there would be consequences, but he couldn't just stand by and watch his best friend be raped in his own mind.

Yet as time slipped by, he found himself questioning.

_I'm mad. Insane. What if these dreams were all just ramblings of my craziness? Could I be falling even deeper?_

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he pushed on. It was too late to turn back, as the sun began to rise into the sky. He ignored the little voice in his mind that said it was also too late to save her...

Kila curled up into a ball, shaking and crying. She could feel her strength dissipating, her magic fading. Her form shook before settling into human form, the easiest to maintain. Her arms trembled and she fell from her perch on the tree branch. Hoofbeats sounded through her body, a galloping horse headed her way. With no strength or time to hide, she just relaxed, accepting her fate. He'd found her.

Tarrant pulled up sharply as he spotted a prone figure lying in the dust. His heart almost stopped. She was beautiful...and strangely familiar. He leapt down from the saddle and knelt beside her.

"Kila?" he breathed.

She didn't respond, clearly unconscious. An angry shriek sounded overhead, and he spotted a dark figure swooping from the shadows. He drew his sword and sliced at it, sending it veering away. It circled back and snapped his sword blade in two without any apparent effort. To his surprise, it then settled on the ground a respectful distance away.

Taking a closer look, he realized it had a semi-human shape, that of a man, but with a long cat's tail and gigantic bird wings, all black. He had fangs with black tips and red eyes. His long black hair rippled around his shoulders, held out of his face by a gold crown.

"So you're the human." His voice was gravelly, so deep and rough it sounded painful.

"The human? I'm sorry, I am Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen and also known as the Mad Hatter of Underland. If that is 'the human' which you speak of, then yes, I am he. Why?" he added suspiciously.

The other's eyes narrowed. "We'll meet again." he replied before crouching low and leaping into the sky.

Tarrant watched for a few minutes, making sure he wouldn't come back, before kneeling and gently gathering Kila into his arms. She still wouldn't respond to anything he said or did.

He set her carefully in the saddle and mounted behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her on. He urged the horse into a rapid canter, praying he would find the White Queen and soon, with help.

Somewhere along the way back, he drifted out of focus, and the dark demon pounced, shredding his back with talons and claws that had not been there before, and throwing Tarrant on the ground beside the horse. The demon's greedy hands were reaching for the still-unconscious Kila when Tarrant, ignoring his wounds and pain, jumped up and tore her weapon from her belt. It was something she'd always had, and he'd seen her practice enough to know how to wield the mortal aspect of it.

He twirled it quickly, separating the two poles and letting the blades slide out of either end of each pole. He slashed at the demon, and the poles burst into flame. Tarrant staggered back, shocked. He'd thought only Kila or one of her kind could control the magical aspects of their weapons...although apparently it responded to him.

He lashed out again, careful not to singe himself, Kila, or the horse. The demon reeled back, and a sudden wave of silver arrows protruded from his chest. He twisted in agony before taking to the skies, dripping blood everywhere.

As the White Queen and her guard rode up, Kila finally stirred. Tarrant rushed to her side, carefully helping her down off the horse.

"Tarrant?" she whispered, opening her eyes blearily. Straining to make out his familiar, yet altered, features. A task made even harder as tears blurred her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Tarrant held her tightly while she cried, not wanting to let her go again-ever. Eventually, he looked up at the White Queen, who motioned for them to get on the horse so that everyone could head home.

He helped Kila up and mounted behind her, reaching around her for the reins. She tensed, and he whispered softly in her ear: "It's okay, we're taking you somewhere safe." She relaxed once she heard his voice, and leaned back against him, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like! I also hope to update more often! Thanks to my stand-in beta Azzie! Please review-those are lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams Come True

**A/N: Dedicated to my lovely beta Azzie(Inkfire) for looking this over for me! :D  
**

Mad Hatter: Next Prophecy:

Chapter Six: Dreams Come True:

Kila was only conscious for a short while. She knew she was weak, and clung desperately to Tarrant while she could. Terrified he would disappear again.

The others watched silently for a few moments, giving the two some time, a moment of peace, at least pretended privacy.

Then Mirana stepped forward, curtsying to the young woman sobbing into Tarrant's shoulder. "Your Highness, we must be going. Who knows when that thing will come back, or what friends it will bring."

Kila dried her eyes quickly. She dipped her head slightly in Mirana's direction, a gesture of formal respect.

Tarrant helped her onto the horse and mounted up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist as he reached for the reins. Feeling secure, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, slipping into oblivion again.

The young goddess was still unconscious when the party reached the White Castle, and everyone but Tarrant dismounted. Mirana cautiously approached them, and Kila stirred. Everyone froze as she blinked open her eyes. She cringed against the bright sunlight and twisted to hide her face against Tarrant's shoulder. Even the soldiers smiled. She was so beautiful, not cold or cruel, but kind and affectionate. Tarrant kissed her hair lightly before dismounting and helping her down. Kila slid gracefully off the horse and into his arms, before hugging him tightly.

He was so warm, his strong arms encircling her so that she felt safe, so safe she never wanted this moment to end. But it had to. She pulled back, looking around curiously.

"Welcome," Mirana began, stepping forward. Kila pulled away from Tarrant long enough to smile at the Queen, her friendly nature putting an end to all formalities. "We'll have rooms prepared for you soon. Would you like to eat? You must be hungry." Mirana offered, glad to have another friendly woman of royal status around.

"Yes, please." Kila replied, leaning against Tarrant once more.

"I will have food prepared. Come," Mirana said, gesturing for the soldiers to accompany her. "Tarrant, why don't you show her the gardens?"

"Yes, My Lady." Tarrant replied, smiling. He tugged gently on Kila's arm. "Come on!" Kila smirked.

"You're only using this to win for once!" she teased, referring to all the times they'd raced as children.

"Maybe." He laughed, and she sighed. He gave her a worried look, until she looked up and smiled, her face lighting up until he forgot that the sun was in the sky above them and not here in his arms. To hold her again like this...was truly a dream come true.

Kila laughed and hugged him again, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Yes, this was definitely a dream come true.


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**A/N: I'm hoping to start updating more regularly soon, anyway, I'm trying to clean up some issues with this story and make it better as I go, that wasn't the best beginning, granted, but it was a while ago. I hope my writing's improved a lot since I've now finished a novel :) Working on the publication part.**

**Anyway, thanks to my lovely beta Azzie (Inkfire) for going over this for me so quickly! And thanks to anyone out there still reading and reviewing! :)**

Chapter Seven: Revelations:

Mirana led the way inside, soldiers scattering to their posts as they went, many casting curious glances at Kila and jealous ones at Tarrant. Kila ignored them all, her sky-blue eyes taking everything in silently. Her waist-length pale blonde hair drew admiring looks from the court ladies, many of them jealous that the goddess' looks very nearly matched Mirana's. She, too, was extraordinarily pale, but without the darker accents. The only accents were the gold in her hair and blue in her eyes. Her attire had a few magical properties that lent it a softly appealing look, making it seem safe, even though it was a bit scanty by court standards. It would have brought her captors a pretty penny had they been able to keep it.

Both pieces to the outfit were charmed to protect the wearer from physical and magical injury, to a certain extent. They could deflect lesser attacks, but not stop swords or arrows that pierced straight on. Nor could they protect against magical assaults, unless there was a physical aspect, such as a spell used to levitate a weapon. Mirana knew enough of the science of magic to recognize this, and realized that Kila really was someone they needed on their side. But when she looked at the two old friends reunited, she felt reassured. Kila would never betray Tarrant, who would never betray his friends.

"Sit." Mirana encouraged gently, calling for the March Hare to bring food. It came flying out moments later, and Kila ducked with a yelp.

"What on earth..." she began uncertainly, glancing at Tarrant for an explanation. He laughed softly, and Kila narrowed her eyes in annoyance and warning. She was still a princess and expected to be treated as one occasionally.

"We're all insane, lass." Tarrant explained with a shrug. Kila snorted, amused.

"I noticed." she muttered dryly. "Then again, that might be just what you need to win." Both Tarrant and Mirana glanced at her questioningly. Kila noticed and continued, "Creativity counts more than numbers in war. If you can outsmart your opponent, it doesn't matter as much what power each side has as long as you use both to your advantage."

Mirana nodded thoughtfully, and Tarrant cast his old friend a sideways glance. "What?" Kila asked uncomfortably when she noticed him looking at her strangely.

"You've changed." he stated simply.

"Yes. So have you." she pointed out uneasily. Neither of them liked where this was going.

Had they changed so much that they could not be together anymore?


	9. Chapter 8: The Enemy

**A/N: Thanks to Azzie! Sorry for the wait! :)**

Chapter Eight: The Enemy:

Once Kida had been fed, and after she insisted repeatedly that she didn't need to rest, had been forced to rest, and woken, Mirana gathered her council and had refreshments brought to them, as she knew they would most likely be there awhile.

A rather awkward silence prevailed for a few minutes until Mirana spoke up for Tarrant. "Kida, I believe we could all use a little more information not only on who you are, but who our enemy is." Kida nodded resignedly, she had known this was coming and dreaded it.

The slender warrior took a deep breath before beginning. "My people are Atlantians. We live in another world besides yours and the Aboveland you are familiar with. We tend to keep to our own world, but essentially, we exist to protect worlds like yours. We draw our power from the heart of our citadel-the Krystal. Each of us has a necklace that holds a certain amount of power from this Krystal," she explained as she pulled out the charm on her necklace to show them, "and this is our life force. We draw our magic from it, and when it grows dim, we are close to death. We cannot remove them or we will die as well."

Some of this Tarrant had known, some he had not. She'd always had that necklace and used some amount of magic, but the extent of how different she was had never been a topic of conversation between the two. Presumably she had not known her heritage or past before being taken from him.

Kida continued calmly, almost as though she were devoid of emotion for the moment. "The true source of our power is belief. We must believe in ourselves and others must believe in us, or nothing will happen. The enemy we are up against is essentially the opposite. They have the same restrictions as me, but thrive on those who do not believe in magic."

"And Atlantis-your citadel-has fallen." Mirana murmured into the tense silence.

"Is there any hope, then?" Mallyumkin asked, shaking her head.

"Yes." Tarrant's voice rang out like steel. He stood, deadly serious now, with no sign of madness. "If we all believe in Kida and help her, there is hope."

"I have spoken with Alice Kingsleigh in a dream." Kida explained quietly. "She is doing her best to gather believers in the Aboveland."

"Then we can do the same here." Mirana announced, her voice sounding lighter already.

"Can the enemy take a solid form?" Mallumkin asked suddenly, paw on her needle and a fierce look in her eye.

"Yes." Kida replied. She turned to Mirana, "We will need soldiers as well. Anyone who can fight in any way will be needed. This has gone on unchecked for too long already."

"How did Atlantis fall, if you were the center of belief?" Tarrant asked quietly. He hated to ask, but they needed to know. Kida looked away, embarrassed.

"It seems we lost quite a bit of our power over the years. Not lost, exactly, but forgot." She raised her head, eyes shining with determination. "But I will do everything I can, fight until my last breath if I have to, to protect all of you and your homes."

"The last goddess." Mirana whispered, looking at the young woman in awe.

"She's younger than you!" Mallyumkin exclaimed.

"Youth is no reason to doubt her. Besides, she may just look young." Mirana reprimanded the dormouse gently.

"Actually," Kida coughed awkwardly. "I'm younger than Tarrant. By two years."


	10. Chapter 9: Battle Plans

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Azzie for looking over it! I'm doing the best I can with an hour and a half of internet a day...sorry! I have a couple chapters ready...and a plan through the end of the story! :) Stick with me please! I'm sooo sorry for the wait! :(**

Chapter Nine: Battle Plans:

The meeting room became a buzz of activity over the next few days. Kida stayed up the whole time, but insisted that Tarrant slept in shifts with the others. As he reentered the room, he scanned the sea of people for his light-haired friend, only to spot her beside Mirana, as had become the usual.

"-and send word out to Irascibeth's old realm, perhaps they can be convinced. Send only the strongest." Mirana ordered calmly. Kida leaned down to whisper in her ear, and Mirana nodded.

"Kida has offered to go along if you run into any trouble. Send word to me, and I will ensure that she gets it." Mirana finished, and the man bowed before retreating towards the door. Tarrant slipped past the line to stand beside Kida, who flashed him a quick smile and gave him a once-over with her clear blue gaze before leaning over close to his ear so he could hear her next order. "Go eat."

Tarrant shook his head. "Not until you do."

Kida sighed. "I can't. You can. Go."

"You first."

"When I get the chance, I promise. Now go, before I carry you!" Tarrant smirked.

"That might be fun." he teased quietly. Kida reached out to shove him gently in the direction of the kitchens, but he ducked out of her way and gave her a quick hug before disappearing back into the throng. Kida watched him go with sadness filling her blue eyes before she sighed and turned back to Mirana.

"...Yes, and take as many as you need." Mirana finished, before glancing at Kida. "You should rest. It's almost nightfall now, why don't you take tonight off?"

Kida shook her head. "No, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." She glanced up and out the large windows behind them, the rays of light from the sunset touching her hair and turning it brilliant shades of red, orange, and gold.

"I insist." Mirana told her gently. "You are of no help to us exhausted."

Kida had to admit the White Queen had a point, so she acquiesced quietly and waited until the sun had fully disappeared below the horizon several hours later to leave.


	11. Chapter 10: Reassurances

**A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland! I own Kida and anything you don't recognize! That is all! **

**Well, other than my perpetual gratitude to my amazing beta Azzie! Thanks for putting up with my sporadic spurts of writing! :)**

Chapter Ten: Reassurances:

Kida tossed and turned as the moon rose high, but still couldn't sleep. She finally gave up and sneaked out the window, dropping lightly to the ground below. She bounded swiftly into the gardens before anyone could spot her and run to tell Mirana. The queen meant well, and Kida knew that, but inside she was still a rebellious young woman, not much more than a teenager, really.

_All they see is a goddess. Even Tarrant. They don't see me._ She thought morosely, kicking a pebble along the garden path with a noticably sour aura surrounding her.

"Kida?" Came a soft voice from nearby. Kida froze, then relaxed as she recognized the voice.

"I won't tell if you don't." she teased, remembering all the times they used to catch each other breaking the rules when they were little.

"Of course." Tarrant replied, stepping out from the path beside hers with a smile. "Isn't that how the game always goes?" Kida winced. Normally she would end up upset with Tarrant later and tell on him anyway.

"I was young then." she murmured, embarrassed.

"And you're not now?" Tarrant replied, an amused smirk curling his lips. Kida blinked, realizing she'd been entranced, just staring at him. She quickly looked away to the flowers surrounding them.

"Younger then. Happy now?" she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No." he whispered, grief suddenly overtaking him. Kida turned to face him, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Why not?" she inquired as she found a bench to perch on while he explained. He didn't seem interested in walking anywhere anymore.

Tarrant was silent for a few minutes until Kida narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me force it out of you." Tarrant sighed at that, but spoke.

"You're so far away now." he whispered. Kida's heart sank. This was what she had been afraid of.

"No I'm not. I'm right here." she reminded him, jumping down and bouncing lightly over to him before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Kida took a deep breath, reveling in his scent. She'd missed him so much.

"I know, but..." Tarrant began, but Kida pulled back and covered his mouth.

"I'm still me." she informed him, her blue gaze deadly serious. "I still remember and cherish the time we spent together. I still-" her voice broke. This was risking everything she'd ever wanted, and yet she had to know. If he felt the same fluttering of his heart whenever she was near, if he ever thought about them being more...together. "I still love you." she whispered at last, hiding her face in his chest once more. _Please be honest. But please don't leave me._

Tarrant froze, but Kida could feel his heart beat pounding against her ear. He hesitantly reached up to stroke her hair, then wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Oh, Kida." he whispered. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that from you. Ever since you left." They held each other tightly for some time, before he kissed her hair, letting her go reluctantly as voices started calling his name. "They've noticed." Tarrant grinned.

"Don't get me caught." Kida teased, shoving him gently backwards, towards the searchers.

"Then you'd best hurry up and get out of here, love." he replied with a smirk. Kida smiled back, a soft glow surrounding her, making her look like a second moon in human form. Tarrant caught his breath, wishing he could freeze the moment in time and keep it forever.

_How much more time do we have?_


	12. Chapter 12: Trials

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates...I'm almost done writing this one! Thanks to my beta Azzie and anyone else still reading/reviewing for keeping this story going! :)**

Chapter Twelve: Trials:

Sunlight filtered through the window panes for just a moment before being snuffed out by the oppressive clouds. The young woman seated on the couch sighed. So far, her task had not gone very well, and she worried for her friends in Underland.

_People just don't want to believe. Even the children._What was she doing wrong?

Alice glanced out the window casually as she passed by, as had become her custom, but she didn't really see through it at once. When she did, she stopped and backtracked, taking another, more careful look.

People gathered in the courtyard, milling about outside. Alice rushed downstairs, catching a servant on his way up, and asked him what was going on.

"Why, they are here for the annual Christmas ball." he replied, startled that she hadn't known.

"How did I not hear of this?" she asked. He shrugged, then remembered his manners.

"I do not know, my lady." he replied carefully.

"Where is the lord?"

"In his study."

"Thank you." He nodded and carried on.

Alice hurried onwards towards the study. "My lord?" she asked softly.

"Yes? What is it, Alice?" he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I heard rumor of a Christmas ball...the people are all gathered outside..." She trailed off as the lord leapt up, pacing angrily around the room.

"I told them it was canceled this year!"

"But why? A ball is such a lovely thing-"

"No! No more Christmas balls!" he almost shouted.

"Why not?" Alice asked, confused.

"Because I say so...now go get rid of those people!" He looked so terrifying that for once, Alice ran off to do as she was told without argument or asserting her rights.

Except for the little fact that she didn't do exactly as he said.

As she stepped outside, the expectant crowd turned to face her, only to have to turn away to hide their disappointment.

"The lord has decided not to host his Christmas ball this year. He has lost his Christmas spirit. However, I am not ready to sacrifice my beliefs just yet. I will join you in whatever celebration as is deemed appropriate."_Or not._ "I will go to the church tonight at seven. Those of you who still wish to celebrate, meet me there."

With that, she turned and went inside to make her preparations.

As seven o' clock neared, Alice grew more nervous by the second. _What if no one shows up? What if the lord finds out and gets upset?_ But he didn't find out, and she arrived at the church well before seven, only some of her nerves settled.

The rest of her nervousness flowed away like water rushing downhill as a steady stream of people entered the church, bringing decorations, food, and gifts for all, starting at least an hour early.

As Alice stood before her gathering to lead them in the traditional Christmas carols, her heart swelled with joy. _Little do they know..._But as she met the gaze of each of the young children in the crowd, she wondered. _Maybe they really do know what's out there, and believe in it still._


	13. Chapter 13: Strike!

**A/N: Quick updates for a bit...I promise I'll get back to writing this one soon! Thanks again to my beta Azzie! :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Strike!

A bright flare of light caught Kida's attention. _What...Alice!_ She smiled to herself, grateful for the young woman's help. _This will be enough for the next step. Hold on, Alice. You're doing just fine._

Alice smiled and laughed as the little girl continued with her story, swaying and dancing as she acted it out, a comical grin on her face. A gust of cold wind whipped at their skirts and hair, and Alice turned, wondering who could be so obnoxious and rude as to leave both doors wide open.

"Someone close the doors!" she cried, and others took up the plea. The doors did not close. Shocked whispers ran through the church, and the crowd parted before Alice, many people casting her nervous glances.

"What is it?" Alice called curiously. "And for goodness' sake shut the door!" she added, a touch irritated now. She stepped forward to catch a glimpse of the intruders, and froze. "My lord..." she whispered numbly, her mind racing ahead of her body. _He knows. But he has no reason to be this upset and bring in the soldiers! Surely...there must be an explanation! Why does he hate Christmas so much?_ "Would you care to join us?" she offered, stalling for time. From the looks on their faces, everyone knew it too. _Well, it was worth a shot._

"Save your breath, my lady." he sneered. "All of you, save your breath. God cannot hear you." Murmurs of shock rippled around the room. Several people quietly fled. Mothers found their children and held them tight, looking desperately for a way out. The men formed a line with Alice, placing her in their center. "All of you, get out before I have you punished for disobeying a lord's command!"

Several more people left. Alice didn't have the heart to tell them to stay. It was too dangerous. But the amount of people behind her still gave her hope.

Kida turned as the light went out, plunged into blackness in one instant. Dread raced through her veins. _What happened?_ She banked hard and headed straight for the dark column. _Alice! Alice! What happened? Alice!_


	14. Chapter 14: The War Begins

**A/N: Thanks again to Azzie for looking this over! :)**

Chapter 14: the War Begins:

Alice stood strong as the lord advanced toward her. The men on either side of her did not flinch, though a few at the ends trembled._ And that's okay. They recognize the danger they are in, but do not turn and run._

_"Alice! Alice! What happened? Alice!"_

_"Kida? The lord just crashed our party is all."_

_"Lord? – That's no lord!" Muffled swearing._

_"What? Of course he is. And stop cursing."_

_"No he's not and how could you understand my native tongue?"_

_"Yes he is and I didn't need to." _Kida huffed.

_"He's not and I'll prove it to you! You need to be able to recognize these things to fight him anyway."_

_"You're coming here?"_

_"Why not? Sounds like you need help."_

_"I do, but it's dangerous! I'll take care of this."_

_"That's very sweet and brave and all, but honey, this is no human you're dealing with."_

Alice blinked, studying the man before her carefully. _"I'm pretty sure he is."_

_"I'll prove it!" _A flash of light streaked by outside the windows, and the doors slammed shut and back open again. Kida straightened up, her hair flowing gracefully around her shoulders. Her eyes shone even as the glow surrounding her dimmed.

"_Krailynsth ktruthkt meafork legendria mia."_ she commanded the lord. Everyone else blinked confusedly. The lord's sneer turned into a scowl. His eyes darkened, and a black haze developed around his silhouette. Soon he had turned pitch black, in stark contrast to Kida's body of light.

Alice and the others gasped and backed away slowly.

Kida sang something softly in the same strange language she had used to command the lord. He snarled gutturally back at her. Her light and his darkness twined together, forming an intricate dance of light and smoke. For a moment it looked as though he would win, but Kida turned to Alice, pleading with her eyes, and Alice turned to the others.

"She needs our help!" she cried.

"How can we help that?" asked the man next to her.

"By believing in her. Where do you think that light comes from? It comes from us, our hearts, the belief our children carry." He still looked doubtful, but Alice turned to the children as they gathered near her.

"Can you believe in Kida?" she asked the nearest little girl. She nodded, smiling. Kida shone a little bit brighter. "And the rest of you?" Slowly, they agreed. Some of the older children hesitated, but as each child declared their belief, Kida's strength visibly grew. That was enough to convince most of the people there to at least try.

As strength poured into her, Kida smiled for the first time in a long while, letting the power fill her up, as she put her belief in each and every person there. Each of them shared her glow, a little bit. Together, they pushed back the darkness that had been their lord until there was nothing left.


	15. Chapter 15: Dream Come True

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Azzie! :)**

Chapter 15: Dream Come True:

Afterwards, Kida thanked every person present, hugging Alice tightly. She was asked to bless babies and heal injured or sick people. She did everything she could, and provided small gifts for everyone, even the adults.

As people started to depart for their homes, Kida found Alice and hugged her once more. "I will keep my promise, Alice." she whispered. "Just call me when you are ready."

"Will I never see you again until then?" Alice asked, her voice trembling a bit. It had been so long since she'd had a friend like this.

"Most likely not." Kida said gently. "But after, you can see me whenever you wish." She brushed the other woman's hair back from her face and kissed her forehead lightly. "You are the sister I never had."

Alice smiled through her tears. "And you."

Kida squeezed tightly for a moment longer, then stepped back, rising towards the sky. She waved once, then turned and sped away in a streak of light. Alice and the children watched until she was long gone.

"She's a shooting star!" someone whispered. Alice smiled again.

_Yes. One we can wish on and our dreams will come true._


	16. Chapter 16: Lost

**A/N: Thanks to Azzie for beta'ing for me! Finally broke my writer's block for more than five seconds! :) Working on writing the last chapter now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Lost:

Kida stumbled as she landed, twisting her ankle underneath her. She hissed in pain, then looked around. _Small wonder. Nothing's the same!_ Fear lanced through her heart and she leapt up, ignoring the pain and limping as fast as she could over to the white castle. _Please, please, let Tarrant be okay! Where is everyone?_

She limped through the castle and grounds before conceding that there was no one there. As she slumped to the ground in defeat, feeling utterly cold and empty, a voice sounded from the tree behind her.

"Well, well. Look who's back. A little late, aren't you, luv?" Kida spun around.

"Ches!" The cat smirked at her. "Where is everyone?"

"Scattered to the winds."

"Gather them. Please?" she tried. "I can't let this happen!"

"Oh, but you did, sweetie. You weren't here when it started."

"I – don't have time to explain! They haven't won yet!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" the cat asked shrewdly. Kida threw her sword at him.

"Just get everyone back here _now_ before I lock you in eternal torment!" she snarled. His eyes widened, and for once, his smile vanished.

"You wouldn't – you can't!"

"I _can_, and I _will_, if you don't do as I say _this instant!_" Kida growled furiously. Ches disappeared.

Kida continued using her harsh attitude until she had an army and her old friends assembled, nearly a week later. The first time Tarrant saw one of her fits, he grew extremely pale and ran for cover.

"She's gone insane." Ches agreed, fleeing with him. They didn't get very far.

In another week, she had everyone convinced to give their world one last shot at survival. But Kida had been so busy, she hadn't seen much of Tarrant. But finally he couldn't avoid her anymore, and she caught him outside the meeting tent.

"Tarrant!" she called. He kept walking. "Tarrant! It's me!" She caught up to him easily and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"You called-nay, _forced_ everyone out here to die! I thought you were on our side!" he snarled venomously. Kida reeled back in shock.

"_What?_" she gasped.

"You heard me." With that, he left. Kida stood there blinking dumbly for a moment before her eyes started burning.

"Kida?" Mirana called softly. Kida stood frozen. It felt like her heart had stopped beating. As her vision blurred, a dark murkiness developed around Tarrant's retreating figure.

_He is Lost._ And in that moment, Kida felt lost, too. Without him to support her, she felt like nothing. Mirana's encouragement meant nothing to her, nor did the masses gathered around them. Without Tarrant, she was just an immortal, powerful princess. Not a woman to be loved or cared for. Not a person with thoughts or emotions.

The light in her eyes dimmed, as did her Krystal. She turned to face Mirana dully, directing soldiers with no compassion left in her soul.

Tarrant watched from afar, watched their love, and their future, crumble, and felt his heart breaking.

"Tarrant? We move out tomorrow." Mirana murmured softly from nearby.

_To die alone, like so many lost sheep._


	17. Chapter 17: Starshine

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta Azzie! Halfway done with the last chapter now! :) Thanks to anyone who's still reading this and has reviewed in the past! And anyone who sticks with me through this struggle...I am so sorry! :'( I hope a few quick updates will make up for it! Otherwise review and punish me or request whatever you like within reason, and I will do my best to accomplish it :) Sound good? On with the story!**

Chapter 17: Starshine:

Kida paused at the top of the ridge overlooking where Alice had faced the Jabberwocky. _Did she feel as empty and hopeless as I do now?_she wondered, casting a sideways glance past Mirana at Tarrant. He did not return her pleading gaze. She dropped her eyes as Mirana looked at her with sympathy._ Let's just get this over with, one way or another._ She took a deep breath and started down the slope.

Her army streamed out behind her. Mortal, every single one of them, despite the wide array of talents and strengths that each possessed. A mortal army against the entire mass of immortal darkness.

_Led by a half-breed. We don't have a single true immortal amongst us. _Kida admitted silently to herself. Pain flashed through her heart as she remembered her father. Her sharp gasp caught even Tarrant's attention. "Daddy..._Kikue_." she whispered softly, fingering the Krystal around her neck before she dropped it and stepped forward, drawing her weapons.

"_Tirturiel!" _she cried, both mentally and vocally. "This ends today!"

"How sweet." the massing darkness before them sneered, before a slight figure appeared, skipping easily up to Kida. "How you have grown." she murmured. Her eyes flashed. "Your father would be proud. If it weren't for the fact your mother was a fool." Kida stood her ground, although anger roiled within her.

"And you have not." she replied evenly. She could hear confused murmurs from behind her, and Tirturiel's smile grew.

"Have you not told your..._army_ who they are up against?" she asked politely, but there was a definite malignant meaning behind her words.

"The darkness that would destroy their world." Kida replied.

"Ah. But you have not told them who I am?"

"You are not supposed to be here!"

"Darling _sister_, surely you realize I owe no obedience to a _traitor_!" Tirturiel spat.

Shocked cries erupted from the mortals. Kida flinched.

"She's your _sister_?" Tarrant cried, hurt and betrayal evident in his voice. Kida whipped around to see all their faces settle into masks of indifference as hostility radiated off them.

"She led the darkness here!" someone yelled, and others took up the chant.

"Traitor! Traitor!"

Tirturiel smirked.

"You killed Kikue." Kida snarled. "He was your father too!"

"No mortal blood runs in my veins!" Tirturiel protested, clearly less eloquently. She was shaken. Kida pressed her advantage.

"Oh?" she lunged, swiping at her sister's arm. "Then why is your blood red?" Tirturiel flinched back.

"It's not!" she cried, her voice now thin and high-pitched. The darkness surged forward, and the mortals met it considerably less confidently than Kida had intended. She lashed out, striking anything dark that came within reach.

After a few minutes, she began noticing mortal bodies scattered beneath her feet. _Already?_ Despair filled her heart, and her Krystal dimmed even further. Her strength waned, and Kida's body moved slowly, sluggishly, as though she had no real will to fight. Her eyes turned a dark, storm-cloud blue as her Krystal turned gray.

A bright pinprick of light drew her attention. A tiny ray of sunlight caught on the edge of a long blade that slashed at Tirturiel without heed for its mortal wielder.

"Stop! She's mine!" Kida whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt so raw she could be spitting blood for all she knew. "You cannot hope to take her down!"

"Well yeh're not doing so well on yer own." Tarrant replied, flashing her a bright smile worthy of Ches. Kida blinked.

"Tarrant..." she whispered. All she really wanted at that moment was to throw herself into his arms and cry her apologies into his shoulder...but they had a job to do first.

"If you want us to fight, you have to be honest and trust us as you expect us to trust you." he reminded her quietly as she stood, shaking. Kida nodded numbly, taking a deep breath and focusing.

_Yes. She is my sister. But she betrayed our people to the darkness. Because my father loved my mortal mother more than her immortal one. She is nothing but a traitor...and her pride in her immortality is her weakness!_

Spent, Kida slumped as the world spun around her. Tarrant caught her before she hit the ground, his wide, worried eyes filling her vision until she saw nothing else. Her eyes and Krystal grew even darker as her mind drifted away.

_Why? Why are we fighting? We cannot hope to resist...everything will Fall eventually. Why not? Just let it all go...relax, and find peace, for once._

Someone was calling her name. Her blurry vision wasn't helping much. She couldn't comprehend anything.

"Kida! Kida!" _Who? Does he mean me? Who am I?_

_"Go on...Fade, troublesome sister...just let go...you can have peace for all eternity..."_

_Peace...that sounds nice. Comfortable. Yes, I think I'll just-_

Tarrant didn't know what to do. Kida was fading away in his arms...becoming transparent, just a gray, shadowy figure that wouldn't respond, no matter what he did. Fear seized his heart. He couldn't lose her again...not like this. So he did the only thing left that he hadn't already tried.

Soft pressure against her lips brought Kida floating back up to the surface, curious. _What's going on?_ The pressure disappeared, and she sank back down, disappointed.

"I love you." Tarrant's voice whispered against her ear. Her heart fluttered. Kida tried to find her eyes to open them, but couldn't. She couldn't find her mouth to talk either. Until Tarrant kissed her again. Suddenly unwilling to talk, she simply kissed him back, melting into his arms as heat rushed through her body.

Mirana squinted against the sudden, blinding light. "Get back!" she called urgently, not entirely sure of what was happening anymore. As the light washed over her, she felt a searing love, burning joy, and fierce desire to protect, to fight, and to win. "Starshine." she whispered in awe.


	18. Chapter 18: Farewell

Chapter 18: Farewell:

Smoke rose from the ruins of the battlefield. The darkness was gone, as was Tirturiel. Kida assured everyone that they would not return, but the serious expression she wore told Tarrant that she was still worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked a few hours later, as they were all resting. "You saved us."

"You helped." she pointed out teasingly, smiling for a moment before turning serious again. "We won. But this is only a battle, not the whole war. There are other worlds out there that need help."

Tarrant understood her implied meaning, but didn't like it. "And you're the only one who can help." he murmured sadly. Kida lifted his chin with her finger, meeting his gaze squarely with her sky-blue eyes.

"I will come back. And then we can be together as we are meant to be." she told him quietly. He smiled, but his heart wasn't into it.

"You'll be gone a long time."

"Time flows differently in each world." she reminded him, winking. She kissed him gently before going to find Mirana and break the news to the others.

Tarrant stayed where he was, preferring to mourn in peace.


	19. Chapter 19: Lonely

**A/N: Next chapter's the last one, still a work in progress at the moment, about halfway done! Thanks so much to everyone who supported this story through it's inexcusably long and unnecessarily painful journey!**

Chapter Nineteen: Lonely:

Kida lifted her head, looking out across the sea of faces. She was surrounded by people. Her warriors. But there was still an emptiness in her heart that wouldn't be filled. _Where Tarrant belongs._

"Do not fight for yourselves." she began. Shock rippled across the crowd. "Fight for each other, for this world and the others, fight for your families, your children, your loved ones. Think of them. That is how I won. That is how we will win! Because that is what is worth fighting for!"

As she spoke, she remembered Tarrant, and the way she'd felt when he kissed her. She drew upon that emotion, that power, and felt it surge through her, filling her with a belief and confidence she had not possessed before. The crowd fell silent, watching her glow brighter and brighter.

Finally they cheered, and power surged through all of them. The glow grew blindingly bright, and as they traveled, they brought happiness and love with them, cleansing the worlds.

Although it did take several years, it did not take as long as either expected. Tarrant watched the skies every night, seeing the stars glow brighter and knowing that Kida was out there somewhere, leading the change. It made him proud and lonely at the same time.

Would she come back for him? Or stay and rule her people?


	20. Chapter 20: Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for following this story so far! Special thanks to Azzie for beta'ing. :) Also to Ranguvar27, Androsama, and ByeByeRainBird for reviewing! I'd also like to acknowledge those who followed or favorited this story! This is it! The final stretch:**

Chapter Twenty: Home

Tarrant sat gazing up at the stars once more, watching them fly about and wondering which one was Kida.

His question was answered when one of them flared extraordinarily bright and headed straight for him. He didn't move, just watched quietly, his broad smile and trembling body the only outward signs of his joy. She missed him by inches, dimming her glow so he wouldn't go blind before tackling him as she used to when they were little.

"You're back." he whispered in awe.

"I promised." Kida murmured back. He smiled and kissed her. They spent all night talking about what she'd done, what their future might look like. Then she fell asleep in his arms, as she'd wanted to do for so long now. Mirana found them there at dawn, and coerced them into breakfast with the others.

"She's back!" rang through the castle that morning. Kida became trapped in greeting all her old friends, and Tarrant used that distraction to quietly slip away to his rooms.

Kida noticed, and her happiness dimmed for a moment. But then he returned, and everyone else parted to make way for him. Kida stood under the window, her light intermingling with that of the sun. Tarrant walked straight up to her, with no outward sign of the nerves shaking up his soul, and knelt before her, offering a tiny black box in the palm of his hand. Kida's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Mykidadakash," he began, using her full name for the first time, "I love you with all my heart and soul. I am yours for as long as you wish and longer. Would you do me the honor...of becoming my wife?" His voice shook a little at the end, but he made it through without disaster. Kida struggled for a moment, trying not to blind everyone, then gave in and yanked him off the ground, hugging him fiercely.

"Yes." she whispered in his ear, burying her face against his shoulder. Tarrant slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. The court cheered, and gossip ran around the room.

"What about your people?" Mirana asked carefully, later.

"They have a new ruler. A friend of mine. She will do well by them." Kida replied. "They deserve better than a queen whose thoughts are always in one world." Mirana nodded.

"I am happy for you." she admitted.

"Thank you." Kida replied sincerely, smiling at her friend in the mirror. "Although..."

"Tarrant?" Kida called, stepping out of their bathroom. "Tarrant!" Not finding her husband anywhere, she trotted outside. "Mirana?" she called, spotting the queen in her garden. "Do you know where Tarrant went?"

"Check inside." the queen replied, smiling knowingly. Kida smiled back, then put a finger to her lips in a silent signal to keep her secret until Tarrant knew. Mirana nodded and moved on down the pathway with her court.

"Tarrant!" Kida cried as she finally spotted him in the hall. He spun around, eyes wide in alarm. Kida never disturbed him at work unless his health was at risk.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Kida smiled mischievously up at him.

"Nothing." Seeing his confused look, she decided to give him a little nudge. "Everything's perfect."

She never used the word perfect, thinking it was a jinx. "Perfect?" he echoed, now thoroughly confused. "Are you ill?" he asked concernedly.

"No. Well, might be in a few months. But it'll be worth it." Tarrant stared at her for a few moments, studying her. She wouldn't be playing like this if it were an emergency. But then why had she not waited as she always did?

"Kida, stop messing with his mind." Mirana scolded quietly from behind them.

"Fine." Kida pouted for a split second, then threw herself at her husband. "I'm pregnant." she whispered happily, hugging him tight. Tarrant staggered backwards, half fainting.

"Are you okay?" Kida cried, trying to hold him up. Several nearby guards rushed to help.

"Too perfect." he mumbled.

"You're finally going to have a family..." Mirana said with a smile. "This calls for a celebration!" She hurried off to the kitchens.

Tarrant stood shakily and held his wife for a moment before she admitted in a small voice: "That was the only thing missing...now this world truly does feel like home."


End file.
